Of Dhampir and Demons
by SilverSunset
Summary: My first ever fanfiction. A Bloodrayne & Devil May Cry crossover. Rayne and Dante have to team up before Rayne’s siblings succeed in resurrecting Mundus. This doesn’t sit well for either of them, they happen to be rivals in the demonhunting business.
1. Another day, another rip off mission

Chapter 1- another day, another rip off mission 

Note: this is my first ever fanfic. Please help me out by giving constructive criticism and reviews. But no flaming! I'm a sensitive soul…

**Disclaimer: **sigh no, I don't own Devil May Cry, Bloodrayne, or any of the characters. Sadly, Capcom and Majesco do. I do, however, own the dark space inside my head!

Compared to everyone else here, Rayne looked positively festive. Where they all wore those cheap little hooded cloak things, Rayne was clad in all leather. Black leather pants with red areas on the thighs were connected to a black and red leather top, made in a style similar to that of a corset, only not so tight. Two thin leather straps buckled the two pieces together. Her boots had a metal spike as a heel, and she wore black leather arm coverings. All of this black and red was a real compliment to her vibrant red hair (which had two streaming ribbons on hoops in it) and pale white skin.

Rayne rolled her eyes in annoyance. She'd been roused from her normal daylight slumber by a message from Brimstone for her to report to "the office" for briefing on her next mission. Really the office was just a big circular room where a bunch of weirdos sat around speaking in metaphors and making Rayne want to sleep again. This time, they said it was important. Real juicy end-of-the-world type stuff. That's not what inspired her to go. What inspired her was the fact that she was bored out of her mind without work to do. She now sat in between two robed guys with her feet on the table.

Rayne crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh of boredom and annoyance.

"So, what was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"We have a new mission for you…"one of the hooded guys began, only to be interrupted by Rayne.

"Yeah, I get that. What is it?"

"We've recently received news that your siblings have banded together, and are attempting to resurrect a demon named Mundus. Not only that, but it look's like the head of the Kagan Cult is none other than Kagan himself…"

He was interrupted by Rayne again.

"Whoa. Kagan's alive? Thought he died sixty years ago in that explosion?"

"That's what we thought, too. But twenty-four hours ago we received a confirmation that he is indeed alive."

"Prove it." Rayne sneered in disbelief.

The hooded guy reached into a hidden pocket, pulling out a bloodstained knife. Tossing it to Rayne, he said:

"There. Smell for yourself."

The blood wasn't Kagan's, but the scent on the knife handle was. And it was fresh.

"Okay, so he's alive. Just how is he planning to resurrect this 'Mundus?'"

" It requires a massive human sacrifice. They're hiding out in a place known as 'The Halls of Judgment.'"

"Okay. I'll take the job. I've been waiting so long to kill that rat nosed son of a bitch. But one thing. What's the catch?"

"You've got a partner on this one."

Rayne could only snarl as it was revealed to her who she would be working with on her mission. It was none other that the demon slayer, Dante. Of course: leave it to Brimstone to pair her up with the guy who stole all the good kills, all the glory, and was more widely known than she was. Of course, it was going to be a bit surprising to see "the legend" in person, as she'd only seen pictures of him. Still, having to work with the son of Sparda was not going to be a happy experience for her. Rayne had a certain way of doing everything herself…


	2. Rayne's Airport Escapades!

Chapter 2: Rayne's airport escapades!

Note: I know this is going very slow, but it gets better, I swear! Bear with me for a while. This chapter just documents Rayne's horrid experience at the airport, and later, her meeting with Dante. No, I don't own any of the Bloodrayne or Devil May Cry characters. Capcom and Majesco do. And they do a good job of it. If I ruled the world, though, it would all be mine! Muhahahaha!

Rayne never did like going to the airport. She was supposed to catch a flight to Belgium, and had succeeded in getting a ticket, but the security checks were something that irked her beyond imagination. Somehow, she always succeeded in getting about sixty luggage violations in one run through. She didn't even want to think about how she was supposed to explain her blades. She could always use the excuse that they were "ceremonial," but she'd run that one down so much it was starting to make her feel five hundred. No, this time, she waltzed right on through, not stopping until the angry shouts behind her became frenetic.

"Hey! You can't take those on the plane!"

"Okay, I'll be really straightforward with this. I'm a dhampir. I'm going to the Halls of Judgment in Belgium so I can stop my siblings from releasing a source of evil on your pathetic behinds. I NEED these blades!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cute. Listen lady, you can't take those with you unless you have a permit."

"Ignorant son-of-a…"Rayne muttered, marching on through anyways.

"Why do people have to make things so difficult?"

Naturally, with an angry red-haired dhampir holding a four-foot blade to your throat, any pilot would be more than eager to make the trip to Belgium in half the normal time. After she got off the plane and stomped out of the airport, Rayne heard a small crackling sound in her ear. A voice came on, and she recognized Severin, her "helper" for the past few years.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"They had it coming. Wouldn't let me on the plane."

"Still, hijacking a plane and taking the pilot hostage?"

"I didn't hijack it. I just wanted it to go faster."

"Sure, whatever. I just called to tell you that you do have a permit. We stuck it in your luggage back at the office."

"I didn't see any permit."

"Did you even bother to look?'

"Nope."

"Heh. Go figure. Anyhow, your new friend is waiting for you at the library across town. I'll be there to pick you up in ten."

"A library? Jeez, as if things weren't bad enough…" Rayne hissed.

Dante could think of only one word to describe this place-dust. The stuff coated the tops of the bookshelves and the books themselves, plagued the guts of the ancient computers, and now clumped in little fuzzballs on the top of his boots and the hem of his coat. _Great. _He thought._ Now I have to get my coat dry-cleaned. _Why of all places did he have to meet his new partner in a library?

The front door of the library swung open, and in strode a red and black leather clad, pissed-off looking redhead with a pair of rather large blades attached to her arms. She confronted him immediately upon seeing him.

"You're Dante? I'm Rayne. There, we can skip the introductions."

"Wow. You sure don't waste time. So you're Rayne? Fine, here's the situation- I thought I put Mundus down a few years ago. Now I learn that your crackpot family is trying to resurrect him."

"I take it you're not on very friendly terms with this guy."

"No. He killed my mother and brother, then made evil clones of them to kill me."

"Boy, that sounds tough."

"That's not even the worst of it. What about you? What are your motives for this mission?"

" Kagan is my birth father. Thought he died sixty years ago, then learn that he's not. In fact, he's trying to raise a big bad evil guy. Kagan is not a very nice guy. Tried to take over the world, killed my mother and her family, tried to kill me… you get the gist of it."

"You're not one for formalities, are you? Well, that will save us a lot of effort. Here's the plan then, we go in, do the hack-and-slash thing, and get on with our regular lives."

"Or, here's another plan: hold this!" she said, yanking the communicator out of her ear and striding towards the door. Turning in the direction Rayne had gone, Dante saw a group of demons that had followed her from the airport. Curious, he put the communicator into his own ear, only to have Severin's voice buzz on.

"Rayne, what's going on in there?"

"Rayne's busy right now."

"Oh? Then who is this?"

"This is Dante."

"Oh. Can you let Rayne know that she should try to figure out where the Halls of Judgment are before she disembowels everyone?"

"Sure thing." Dante said, taking the communicator out of his ear. "Hey, Red." He shouted.

"What?"

"Before you get too engrossed, why don't you ask for directions?"

"Sure."

Rayne shoved one of her spiked heels into the back of the last remaining demon, causing a spurt of blood to spray up.

"Aaackkk! There's a uneground passge en dee graveeyarrd!" the demon hissed before dying.

"To the graveyard, then?"

Yeah, I know it sucks right now. I'll try to do better in the later chapters, but I have no creativity right now. Will update soon, and it will be better.


	3. Trouble staying dead?

Chapter 3: Trouble staying dead 

Disclaimer: I own none of this. I don't even get my own room. I especially don't own Devil May Cry or Bloodrayne.

Notes: I thank you all for your helpful advice and pleasant reviews. I will try to reduce the dialogue some. I was just so eager to get it started that I flipped out a bit. Anyway, here's another chapter for you, so enjoy!

The graveyard was nothing special, just a graveyard. The classical dark and gloomy tombstone-filled rows was all that awaited. That, and the fact that she had been a little too eager to kill the demon in the library, was making Rayne a little doubtful, something she never was. It was funny; Dante hadn't seemed to notice that she was the one in competition with him for the biggest kills. That, or he just wasn't saying anything.

"so, where is this 'secret passage'?" Rayne muttered to herself.

Rayne hated doing covert crap like this. It just wasn't her strong spot. Mostly, she was ready for the mission to end before it even began. Sighing, she scanned the ground for any hidden seams that would lead to a cellar of some sort. Finally, after about an hour of hand-and-knee searching, she found a large, rust colored ring attached to a trapdoor. Letting Dante go first, she shut the door (slammed, more like) so no goons might be able to follow. Rayne suggested they split up, hoping to shake this broody guy away from her. He certainly didn't say very much, just glared at her without blinking. With all of Rayne's sarcastic cracks, it made for one awkward situation. Finally, giving up, Rayne decided to let him do things his way. Never mind if he just happened to get his head or other extremities sliced off in the process. Rayne went up one corridor, Dante another.

He had no idea what to look for. He wasn't really thinking about the mission. No, all he could think about was how much this new partner of his psyched him out. Not only hade she given him an acid look and hissed when he called her Red, but he felt somewhat intimidated by her, even though she stood about an inch and a half shorter than him. This fact disturbed him, because he NEVER felt intimidated by anyone, EVER! It was some sort of rule, or the general Zen of things. He was the one who psyched people out, not the other way around. Well, no point thinking about it now, he mused. There were some Daeva in the hall with him, and he was itching for a battle. He pulled out his trusty guns Ebony and Ivory, and blasted away at the demons' thick hides- just to kill some time.

Rayne had better luck than Dante had. She'd found what looked like an abandoned laboratory, and there was a computer in the corner, which was mysteriously on. In addition, there was a recent email. That wasn't what was making her nerves twinge. No, it was perfectly normal for there to be a computer in some dank room. The scary thing was who the email was from. Ephemera. Hadn't she killed her a few years ago? That wasn't even the least of her problems. The email was addressed to Xerx, another of Rayne's supposedly dead siblings. She printed off a copy, then read what it said.

_Xerx, the time is at hand. In twenty-four hours, at the start of the resurrection, you must be in your tower, ready to release the shroud at Kagan's command. If you fail, not only will Mundus' new vampire and demon body wither, but so will our father's. You know as well as I do that if the shroud fails, father will be unable to combine his form with Mundus'. Get on it, Xerx, or our whole plan will go down the drain._

Rayne stared in horror at the page she held in her hand. _This could be bad. _First, she finds out her family's not dead. Now, she finds out that the man who ruined her entire life was trying to combine his form with a big demon prince's. Great.


	4. Playing with string cheese

Chapter 4: playing with string cheese

**Kitalera: you all want violence? Blood?**

**Audience: Yeah!**

**Kitalera: well, you'll get it in this chapter!**

**Audience: yes!**

**Kitalera: …just as soon as I read this disclaimer notice!**

**Audience: groans**

**Kitalera: ahem. I do not own any of the names of the characters, places, events, or anything to do with Devil May Cry or Bloodrayne!**

**Girl in audience: So why are we here?**

**Kitalera: Because I DO own your souls! Muhahaha!**

Rayne was quite eager to share her discovery with Dante. He wasn't hard to find- she could smell him in the corridor where he was dismembering the Daeva. It kind of made her mad, though, because she wanted to fight some too! She went over to the corridor, only to witness Dante pull a spectacular stunt where he ran up the wall and unleashed a barrage of gunfire into one of the Daeva. There were still several left, and Rayne decided she should join. Whipping out her blades, she grabbed one of the Daeva by its back leg and pulled it towards her. The thing didn't even have time to react- the next thing it knew, it was impaled on one of Rayne's blades, spinning around at a high speed, its limbs getting lopped off one by one. Dante could only stare as the half dog, half scorpion's blood spilled out like a crimson waterfall, splattering across the toe of his boot. Wondering what was so urgent that his killing spree be interrupted, he asked Rayne what the deal was. She handed him the email print off, and stood still as he scanned it over. He didn't need to say anything to communicate what he was thinking: shit.

Dante stalked gloomily through corridor after corridor, finding nothing. He decided at last to face up to the fact- he was lost. Rayne had gone ahead, as she could sniff out Xerx, wherever he happened to be. Trouble was, Dante had lost sight of her. Call it the speed of a sloth, laziness, or whatever; he just couldn't seem to catch up. Darn Dhampir, always using super speed to get ahead. Finally, his senses picked something up. Ahead, up a winding spiral staircase, Rayne had stopped. He changed into his demon form and ran up the steps as fast as his powers would allow. At long last, he saw what had caused Rayne to freeze.

In the middle of the room were two large spider-like creatures. Dante recognized these immediately as the Phantom demons, something he had faced in the past. Beside these were three Brutes, creatures that Rayne recognized. Small sly grins spread across the faces of the two half bloods as they saw their new opponents.

Rayne naturally took on the Brutes, as she had faced them before and knew how to deal with them. Although, she didn't use her blades this time. She pulled out her Carpathian Dragons, lethal guns she had "commandeered" from her half brother Zerenski a few years previous. Seeing some bent bars overhead, Rayne leaped upwards and grabbed onto one with her legs. From here, not only could she stay away from the Brutes' horns and shred them to bits, but she could also see how Dante was faring with his battle.

Heh. He didn't seem to be having any trouble at all. Alastor had been unsheathed from his back, and he was using it to hack mercilessly at the limbs of the two Phantoms. In addition, two flaming gauntlets on his hands aided in the perpetual beating of the spider demons.

Turning back to her own battle, Rayne saw that one of the Brutes had not yet fallen by her guns. _Screw it. _She thought, and swung down off the bar to deal with the Brute rather personally. Quick as lightning, she had cut a slit at the top of the Brute's collarbone. The beast was unperturbed by this action, and turned around to charge at Rayne. What happened next was nothing short of disgusting. Rayne had seized the flap (barely dodging a shot of lava from one of the phantoms), and had thrown the Brute onto its back. She began to peel away at the flesh hanging off of the bones, blood squirting every which where. One layer down, she peeled at the tendons, and finally at the bones. Taking out her blades again, she forcefully stabbed into the Brute's heart.

By now, Dante had successfully felled one of the Phantoms, and was working on the other. Rayne stood back to watch, licking the blood off her blades in relish. The Phantom slashed at Dante with its razor sharp legs, forcing him to flip backwards. Unfortunately, this caused him to hit a fireball the Phantom had shot, which slammed him into the wall. Just when Rayne was beginning to think the demon hunter had gotten rusty, Dante transformed into his demon form and flew at the Phantom.

Imitating Rayne's actions, he starting tearing viciously at the exoskeleton of the demon. When the Phantom had finally fallen, he looked in Rayne's direction, and she was slightly shocked at how pissed he looked. Rayne just grinned, baring her fangs.

"Just like playing with string cheese, isn't it?" she quipped.

Due to its bug-like nature, and its bug-like form, the Phantom wasn't completely done twitching yet. As Rayne stood, surveying the damage she had done, the Phantom's still-moving front leg raised up behind her back, then shot forward and impaled her through the gut.

**After chapter notes, and other stuff**: What do you, as reviewers want to see happen in this fic? Romance? Death? Revenge? Betrayal? Tell me what you want, and I'll do my utmost to deliver. Heck, I'll even throw in a little Trish and Nelo Angelo if you want me to.


	5. Stuff you wouldn't expect

Chapter 5: Stuff you wouldn't expect 

By now, you all know how bad I am at owning stuff. You know as well as I do that I own none of the stuff I write about, so I see no need to repeat myself a zillion times.

**Notes: **I've carefully considered the reviews I have received. I shall include Trish a bit later (which may or may not involve Rayne slashing her to ribbons); also I will try to make my chapters lengthier and a bit more detailed. Nelo Angelo will come into play soon, with a rather large role. As for romance… well, we'll just see how stuff goes. Don't know if Rayne would be very romantic- she IS a dhampir woman.

Rayne managed to wrench the leg out of her before her flesh could close itself around it. She now stood with blood-caked pants and dried streams of blood on her stomach. The biggest downside to being impaled (besides the pain, and all) was how hungry she felt afterwards. The worst part was-there was no food around here.

Dante felt that something was wrong just by looking at the look on Rayne's face. Why did she look so crazed? Slowly, but very deliberately, she walked towards him, a maniacal grin on her face. Something was definitely wrong, but Dante couldn't sense exactly what. He stood his ground, even when she was but a foot away from him. Then, something he never could have sensed occurred. Quicker than one can screech "crazy dhampir," Rayne had leaped at him and latched her fangs into his arm. Feeling the vein burst open in her mouth, Rayne held on tightly, regardless of Dante's efforts to get her off. Finally, he got the bright idea that smacking her with his gauntlets might do the trick. Sure, it worked, effectively knocking her unconscious in the process.

Virgil (aka Nelo Angelo, aka psycho brother) stalked silently up the spiraling stairs to the throne room where Kagan waited. Dante's identical twin, Virgil looked exactly the same as his brother, except for his clothing and the fact that he was evil. Had he and his brother been standing side by side, Rayne could hardly tell the difference. Of course, had they been standing side by side, they'd probably be trying to kill each other. As he silently pushed open the door to the room, a gruff and raspy voice grunted at him.

"You're late, Nelo Angelo."

" By my clock, I'm right on time."

He sat as a stone as the vampire lord spoke to him about his objective. He only caught bits of the speech, mostly including things like "kill the mongrel," and "you don't want to fail me." He didn't need a blueprint to get the basics of it. He was to kill Kagan's daughter, Rayne. Damned aristocratic vampires. Always fearful of getting their own hands dirty. He wouldn't have come at all, had he not also heard that his target was working with his brother. As soon as Kagan had finished speaking, Virgil had slipped out the door like a shadow in the night. As soon as he had gone, Kagan turned to a pale, waxy skinned female vampire behind him. She had strange black hair that waved around like wind-blown shadows, and wore a strappy black outfit and boots. Her eyes were not there at all, and she had straps going into them, as well. She turned her head a little as Kagan spoke.

"You know what to do, Ephemera."

" Of course, Master," she answered in a whispery, echoing voice.

" You are in charge of making sure that imbecile's brother is massacred."

" As you wish."

" And, Ephemera? Make sure it's painful."

Ephemera merely grinned as she slipped into one of her shadow portals to fulfill her duty.

Rayne finally woke up to the sound of grinding. Turning on her side, she saw her companion sharpening his sword with a stone. She was slightly confused at this matter. Why hadn't he sliced her in half? She was sure that someone with his supposed attitude would be very eager to put and end to her pathetic little existence. Besides, she'd bitten him (quite painfully). Any sane person would have killed something that bit them. Maybe it was because of his own blood. Maybe he understood how hard it was to control one's animal instincts with demonic blood flowing through his veins. Well, this was okay for Rayne, because she didn't even want to think of how she was going to explain herself. What was she to say? That she was hungry and he was particularly edible-looking at that moment? In a sort of change-the-subject kind of way, she suggested they go look for either Xerx or Ephemera, whichever one they found first. Boy, would they be in for a shock when they saw who they would find first. Trish stood in the doorway, glaring at Dante with the ultimate look of contempt on her face.

**You Trish fans out there will probably want to kill me for what I am about to do to her.**

**(runs away screaming from pitchfork wielding Trish fans.)**


	6. Just a little insanity

Chapter 6: just a little insanity 

**Okay, here it is—another chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. Got grounded, and my computer sucks. Anyways, enjoy. **

"Trish? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here."

She just didn't listen very well. Before he'd left, Dante had told her that he'd gotten a call from the Brimstone Society, and that he had a new mission. He told her she should stay and watch the office until he returned. Yet here she stood, blatantly disregarding his wishes. Not only that, but she seemed to not be registering the fact that anyone could have followed her here, which would jeopardize the mission. Rayne was about to voice this fact, when she heard Trish say something like: " …and here I find you with some tight-suit." Uh-oh. Bad choice. Nobody called her a tight-suit and lived to tell the tale.

" Tight-suit? Heh. You're one to talk. What gives you the right to call ME that?"

" Because it seems that I can't leave Dante alone for twenty minutes before he has another bimbo hanging on his arm."

" You're one mean bitch."

"At least I'm not a whore."

Rayne suggested she stop before she harpooned her in the eye. Trish didn't believe that she would. Oh man. Now Rayne had to prove it. So she did. The harpoon flew straight at her target's eye, sticking it in the corner. Screeching in agony, Trish pulled the piece of metal out of her now-bloodied socket, reeling backwards. Once she had recovered, though, she sent a ball of lightning in Rayne's direction, hitting her square in the chest. Where was Dante in all of this, you ask? Standing not six feet away, watching amusedly. Had he been a seventeen year old, he probably would have yelled out "catfight!" however, being the cool, collected demon slayer that he was, he pulled Rayne away from Trish just as she was about to teach her the true meaning of the word pain. He now had to hold her back from killing him, too, when he picked her up by the waist and held her up in the air. Struggling and kicking out viciously, Rayne clawed at his hands and hissed threateningly.

"Put me down! I'm gonna slash the hell outta that bitch!"

"No."

Trish looked deeply shocked, as if Dante actually appreciated having a woman like Rayne with him. She looked really pissy, when Dante came right out and told her to go home. If she stayed here, she would lead the enemy straight to them and ruin the mission. Ouch. Harsh. Not wanting to incur his wrath, she granted his request and left, but not before Rayne called her every name under the sun. Mature, Rayne. Real mature. After Trish had gone sashaying out, Rayne threatened to bite Dante again if he didn't put her down. He did, but his hands lingered on her waist just a little too long. What the heck? Rayne gave him a threatening look, and he turned away in his cool, unemotional way.

What had he been thinking? Okay, so she was about the hottest babe he'd ever seen, but he'd always managed to keep his attractions under his hat before now. He'd used the picking her up as a way to get that annoying ass Trish away from him. Why did she always have to hang around him? And why did it seem like she needed rescuing every ten seconds? Then he understood why he'd let himself touch Rayne. Because she was so much like himself, and didn't need a babysitter. That's why he found himself growing more and more interested in her by the second. The skintight leather was no help, either. Sigh. What did he get himself into this time?

**Yeah, it was short. My next chapter will be longer, I swear! Also, Ephemera and Virgil will be making appearances once more in the next chapter. See you all then! I know, I said I probably wouldn't include romance. I can't help myself!**


	7. Siblings and Painful Memories

Chapter 7: siblings and painful memories. 

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad you liked the eye thing. (I'm notorious for being** **a Trish-hater myself!) Here's another chapter for ya. It's actually longer! Wow!**

Rayne still couldn't believe Dante had touched her. Usually, if anyone touched her, they were trying to impale her or something. Being touched by the world's most notorious demon slayer had made her at least a tiny bit nervous. He'd refrained from talking to her after the incident (he couldn't think of any excuse for that one), and had gone to a different room in the tower, which Rayne simply called Xerx's labs. Her train of fuming thoughts was interrupted, however, when someone looking a lot like Dante stepped into the room. It was funny, the way he kept looking at her like he was trying to get her to burst into flame. Finally, Rayne had to stick her nose in and find out what was up.

" What, did you just change clothes or something?" she asked, indicating his differently colored coat. Or had it always been blue? He was unresponsive, so Rayne asked him another lame trivia question.

" Woo-hoo. Earth to Dante. What's the deal?"

Finally, she got his attention. He responded at the mention of the name.

" Ah, you know my brother, do you?"

" Brother? Just who are you?" she asked.

" I am Virgil Sparda. You must be Kagan's daughter."

" Technically speaking, yes. What the hell do you want?"

Her answer was received in the form of a bullet grazing her arm.

" Oh, shit!"

Readying her blades, Rayne lunged at her attacker, slicing open his arm. He looked down at the wound in surprise.

" Been a long time since I saw my own blood."

Dante paced in his tower room, greatly disturbed by his newfound attraction to his companion. It was going to be increasingly difficult to focus with her hanging around. He was about to have even bigger problems than a crush, however, when a shadow portal appeared behind where he was standing. He didn't notice the black-haired female that stepped out of it, either.

" My, at least that mongrel sister of mine has good taste."

Dante turned around to see Rayne notorious backstabbing sister, Ephemera.

"May I help you?" he said sarcastically.

" Certainly. You may save me the trouble of killing you by doing it yourself."

"I'm thinking not."

"Very well, then."

A pair of blades and a swirl of shadows came flying towards him. He just barely blocked the attack with his sword.

Rayne pushed down on the button on the communicator for the thousandth time. _Come on, answer damnit!_ She hissed under her breath. She finally got an answer, just after Virgil hit her in the side with an attack.

" Now's not a good time." Dante answered, sounding like he was in the middle of something himself.

" Got big problems. Some guy who looks just like you is trying to chop me up." Rayne said, dodging another attack.

"Small world. Some crazy shadow bitch is trying to chop **me** up."

" Shadow bitch? Oh, no. That's Ephemera."

"Family?"

"Yeah. Here's the deal. Destroy the shadow portals. That's how she regenerates. And get over here once you get the chance. Gah!" she was cut off, and Dante heard her scream in pain. Fun, and shadows. He looked around, and saw at least six of them. Now his only issue was keeping Ephemera at bay while he figured out a way to destroy them. Like in the room where they had encountered the phantoms, the beams on the ceiling were unstable in here. Now if only he could find a way up there.

Rayne wasn't having much luck. Her speed was barely enough to keep her from dodging Virgil's attacks. Even then, he kept getting her in the side, and she was lacking energy. She backed into a corner, trying to talk her way out.

"Can't we…talk this out or something?"

No answer. Just evil grinning.

"Didn't think so. Well, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this." She said, closing her eyes in concentration. Her blades began to glow with a wicked reddish aura, and everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. Not only did this give her an edge speed wise, but it gave her other attacks a little extra kick, too. Returning her opponent's grin, she flew at him with every ounce of strength she had left.

" Tough girl," he said before blacking out.

Man, was this bitch persistent! Dante hustled to get out of the way as Ephemera launched towards him in a spiral pattern. He was still contemplating how to destroy the portals, when he came to a realization. Duh! He was half demon he could transform and destroy the portals any time he wanted. After this was finally accomplished, he jumped down to deal with his target.

"What are you smiling at, half-breed?" she sneered. She cried out in surprise as a bloody projectile hit her leg. She whipped around to see Rayne, pointing the Carpathian Dragons at her.

"Will you get over the whole half breed thing?" Rayne said annoyed.

"Dhampir…I thought Nelo Angelo dealt with you?"

"see, that's what you get for thinking." Over her shoulder, Rayne gave Dante a kill-her-now look. Ephemera was too distracted to notice the demon slayer sneak behind her, and didn't realize he was there until she had Alastor shoved between her shoulder blades, black blood spewing out everywhere.

"May I?" Dante asked, his sword poised to finish her off.

"Knock yourself out."

As Ephemera's head rolled across the floor, Rayne asked Dante about his family.

"so, has your brother always been evil?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"No. when I was younger, Mundus killed my mother and took Virgil under his wing. The woman you met a while ago, Trish, is Mundus' recreation of my mother. I don't know if his murder of my family was for revenge, or what. My father had defeated him a long time ago, and I thought I'd dealt with him on Mallet Island."

" Well, at least you had a family…" Rayne said almost inaudibly.

"What about you? What's your deal?"

"Kagan, the one who's trying to bring your enemy back, is my biological father. He's the creator of countless vampires. I was the first half blood he created. All of the other siblings' mothers were pureblooded vampires, too. Mine was human. She never wanted what he did to her…"

"What?" Dante asked, urging her to continue.

" He raped her, then came back a couple years after I was born. The bastard drove her insane and murdered her. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he murdered her family, too, so I'd have no choice but to join him. Someone raised me after that, and I joined with Brimstone. I met Kagan again, twice after that. Both times I failed to kill him. Next time though, I'll get him. I'm going to cleave his head right off of his fucking shoulders!"

"Well then, we should get going. We've got a resurrection to stop." Dante said, changing the subject.

"Tch, yeah. Who knows what could happen if he fuses with that wacko?" Rayne said sarcastically.

Dante smiled then. Somehow, through all the crap she did, Rayne managed a sense of humor. He admired that in a woman.

**For you, my reviewers, I shall give you a special treat. I am going to write you a sequel to this as soon as it's done. I'll provide you with a preview at the end of this fic.I wrote a lot this time, eh?Watching Tom and Jerry really gets brain juice flowing. **


	8. Mundus arisen the final stand

Chapter 8: Mundus Arisen- the final confrontation. 

**Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The final chapter. I know, this was a rather short story, but I just got so overwhelmed with ideas for my sequel that I had little choice but to end it. Not to mention I've run into a creative slump with this particular story. At the end of this chapter, you will find a teaser preview of my sequel, which I have decided to call " Written in Blood." No, Virgil is not dead. He is merely in a world of hurt. He will come into play in the sequel, along with Trish. But Trish's role is just involving her murder, so…**

Before her fight with Virgil, Rayne had found out just where Kagan was. Unfortunately, getting there involved going outside- in the sunlight. Dante looked puzzled at the fact that she didn't want to go outside. Rayne then had to waste a full ten minutes explaining about her weaknesses. Sunlight and any water not out of a faucet. They didn't immediately kill her, but they made her feel like an ant under a magnifying glass. Holy objects and stakes to the heart, however, didn't do squat. Dante asked her how she expected to get to Kagan, then. She told him she would have to borrow his coat. All of a sudden, he got a look on his face like he'd just swallowed acid. The answer was clear—no.

"Come on! You know you want to." She teased.

Dante glared sideways at her and walked past her out into the sun. Uh-oh. Dilemma. It was quite a long way across the bridge to the resurrection room. She would really have to put it into gear. So she ran, sun beating down on her all the way, causing steam to rise off her body. Because of how fast she was going, she didn't see the opening in the bridge. Because of how fast she was going, she didn't know there was water in it until she was up to her shoulders in it. The liquid soaked her skin, searing her. Screaming in pain, she tried in desperation to find a way out. There were no bars to climb, no rough walls, and it was too high for her to jump out. She screamed again as the sun's rays beat down in addition to her watery situation.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her out of the hole. She lay on her back, sputtering and rolling around cursing. As if that weren't enough, the sun was glaring directly overhead. She crawled desperately, trying to find some shade. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, Dante took off his coat to drape it over her, effectively blocking the sun's lethal rays. After the pain subsided, and she found some shade, Rayne saw a rather concerned looking Dante staring at her. He reached out and brushed a wet strand of crimson hair out of her face. Warning messages were flashing throughout her as she pulled back a little. She was forced to scowl as Dante broke into a grin.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Asshole." She snipped.

While he was busy making sure all the straps fastened correctly, Rayne stared up into a window above his head. Dante glanced up, too, in time to see Kagan glaring out at them. He shot a defiant come-and-get-me look at Rayne, right before she launched herself through the window at him. She had only one goal—kill. Dante followed Rayne through the window, seeing her go after Kagan. _She's tough. She'll manage. _He thought. He looked around the room, and saw something that sickened him.

Four tubes attached to the ground were pumping a reddish liquid upwards onto a pedestal. On that pedestal lay the body of Mundus. The fluid being pumped into his body was the shroud in liquid form. Instinct told Dante that if he didn't destroy the tubes, he'd be very screwed. He slashed through each tube, spilling the shroud substance across the floor. It flowed out to where Rayne was engaged in a battle with her nemesis.

Regardless of what she tried, Rayne just couldn't seem to hit him. Every attack she attempted was interrupted by a vicious slash from Kagan's sword. Rayne lashed at his arms, hitting him one time. However, this got her slashed across the chest. Rayne fell to the floor, blood slowly pouring out. Having dealt with his target, Kagan hooked up the backup pumps and turned it on full power. Dante ran over to Rayne, having seen the blow she took in the chest.

He crouched over her nearly lifeless form and held out his wrist for Rayne to feed. Rayne opened her eyes to see a feast of pulsing veins in front of her mouth. Not caring whose they were, she sank her fangs in to feed. Meanwhile, Kagan stood back from the pedestal to wait for Mundus to awaken. He turned back towards Rayne to slice her head off, only to see her grinning evilly back at him.

"Boy, that must really suck for you." She said.

Past glowy blades, past all pent-up anger, Rayne was just plain pissed. This was for her family, for all the lost time. A cloud of shroud rose from the floor and began to swirl around her. The shroud particles gradually grew larger and began to move in a mad frenzy. Finally, she let it loose, sending each razor like particle flying straight at Kagan. The cloud tore at Kagan's flesh until he at last fell in defeat. Once the Blood Storm subsided, Rayne went over to make sure Kagan never rose again. She drove her blades into his throat and abdomen, and then pulled in opposite directions, ripping Kagan into three pieces.

" That's for my sorry little misspent life." She hissed bitterly. (Yup. It's a line from BloodRayne 2)

Dante watched in awe as Rayne finished off Kagan. Because he was so concerned with her battle, he was caught off guard from behind by the newly restored Mundus. As Rayne looked up from her kill, in time to see the feared demon lord send Dante flying into a wall. Crap. What to do now? She wasn't the one who put him down before, and she wasn't very willing to try now. She looked at Dante, who was just recovering from the attack. To make matters worse, Mundus was walking right toward her. She backed away, all the while maintaining eye contact, like when you're trying to talk down a killer.

"So, you destroyed Kagan, did you?" he asked.

"is there an issue?"

"Of course not. His dream of creating a hybrid race was a failure from the start. But you, Rayne, you are something special."

"What do you mean, and how do you know my name?"

"During my unpleasant hibernation, they fed me the blood of many people, Kagan included. His blood gave me a most intriguing vision. I saw the story of you, a dhampir who can resist sunlight. All of the strengths of a vampire, yet virtually none of their weaknesses. I just knew I had to get you on my side. Join me, Rayne, and together we shall show the meaningless humans which race is truly superior."

Right, okay. Psychotic bastard.

"sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"Terribly sorry you had to say that."

In a single sweep of his hand, he knocked Rayne to the floor. He stood, laughing maniacally. Stupid villains. Always counting the chickens before they hatch. Dante had recovered, and was now in his angry I'm-so-gonna-kick-your-ass demon form. He hit Mundus in the back, and the two began a macho demonic arm wrestling type thing.

They were like two moose fighting. Again and again they slammed each other into walls, one of them finally gaining the upper hand. Unfortunately, Mundus was the one who got it. He held Dante by the throat, chuckling madly. He readied his hand for the finishing blow, when it pulled back. Looking over Mundus' shoulder, Dante saw Rayne with her harpoon stuck in Mundus' hand. Mundus yanked hard, pulling out the harpoon. He turned back to Dante to finish his attack, which got him kicked in the side of the head by Rayne's spiked heels. More interested in his new target than Dante, he dropped his hold to go after Rayne. He grabbed her by the throat the same way he had Dante. Rayne looked over at Dante, who had now caught his breath. He came behind Mundus, sword raised. Rayne grinned and broke free of Mundus' grasp just as he was pinned to the wall by Dante's sword.

"Nice one." She said.

"Not done yet."

Dante borrowed one of Rayne's blades and lopped Mundus' head off while his body was still pinned. At long last, the mission was over. Both slayers stood, their clothes soaked in the blood of their enemies. Despite all the pain and the filth, they both smiled.

"Why does it seem like all the final battles are with pushovers?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, but I really need to find a new job." Rayne said.

_The End. _

**Preview time! Preview time! This is the actual full summary for the sequel. Enjoy!**

_After refusing a mission from Brimstone, Rayne finds Dante and warns him of impending danger. To make matters worse, Rayne is on the run from Brimstone, and terrifying new enemies have arisen straight out of Hell. Brimstone will stop at nothing to make Rayne look like a murderer, and until both she and Dante have been killed. All the while, Dante tries to control his feelings for Rayne, which seem to be piling up the longer she is near him. What shall happen? Find out in **Written in Blood. **Coming soon!_


End file.
